Ururu Tsumugiya
“I like to be someone you can be yourself around… but I still wanna be someone you admire like an equal.” -Ururu to Jinta (src) Ururu Tsumugiya (Numbuh Centipounds) (originally from Bleach) is the 4x4 technology officer of Sector JP, who lives in Karakura Town, Japan. Nextgen Series Ururu has been friends with Jinta Hanakari since they were little. Ururu was a target of many bullies, but Jinta always protected her. He inspired Ururu to get stronger, so she joined CND Training. However, she was always too small and weak to defeat tough operatives, but she proved talented in 4x4 technology. After graduating training, she was put in Sector JP with Jinta, Karin, Yuzu, and Kodama. Ururu began to borrow Minish Dust from Minish in their treehouse's local forest, as well as its antidote dust. Ururu created the Tiny Devil suit with GKND's technology, using Minish Dust as a power source. The suit allows her to shrink to small size and attack enemies with super strength. Big Mom Saga In Sector JP, Ururu shrinks down with her Tiny Devil suit and sneaks into Panda Bubba's hideout. She attacks the henchmen in her office before Panda hits her, causing her to revert to normal. When Karin and Jinta break in, Ururu shrinks to carry the recovered Yin Yo-yo out of the sewer. When they bring the yo-yo to Moonbase, Ururu tells Cheren how the villains mentioned a "Chaos Kin." They return to the treehouse as Jinta mocks Ururu for being a wimp, comparing her to Yuzu without her suit, and how Ururu thinks she'd be bad at Smash Bros.. When Kodama suspects that Yuzu has an alternate personality, Ururu puts her to sleep with her shoulder massage to awaken this other self. Yuzu takes her friends to town to do dangerous activities, such as spreading honey on Ururu's body. When Bees fly onto her, Ururu slowly walks toward a container Yuzu is holding, but the latter gets tired of waiting and pushes Ururu down, so the bees attack her. Ururu gets swollen, and she's unable to fit in her Tiny Devil suit or do her massage maneuver for two days. The next day, Jinta tells Ururu and Yuzu the story of how boys are becoming less awesome than girls, and vows to redeem the boys' lost pride by entering a Girls' Boxing Tournament. Ururu thinks his intentions are weird, but she helps Jinta train and supports him on the day of the tournament. After Jinta is humiliatingly beaten by Karin, Ururu tries to comfort him by explaining how Jinta inspired her to get stronger. After Jinta has gotten over the loss, he begins to engage Karin in more friendly contests, and Ururu thinks that Jinta might be crushing on his leader. When Ururu is helping Kodama fix a firework one day, she explains her dilemma, and Kodama thinks that Ururu should tell Jinta how she feels. They go to town and buy some balloons, and later some ice cream for Kodama's fireworks. Jinta shows up in the candy shop, coincidentally buying chocolates for Ururu. He asks the girl out on a date, much to her surprise. They go up to Moonbase and have meatball sandwiches, then afterwards go to the White House in Washington. Jinta hits a baseball into the president's office, and Ururu, who was shrunken and riding the ball, begins tearing up the office with her Tiny Devil. They escape before the president could catch them. They later go to the park in Karakura Town as Ururu enjoys the serenity of the wet grass and reflective puddles, after the rain. She lays on Jinta's chest, drifting to sleep, until the boy farts. They go back to the treehouse, where Jinta reveals that he only asked her out because he was dared by Karin. Heartbroken, Ururu goes to her room, where she shrinks herself to lay inside her dollhouse. Kodama pleads her to come out, but when Ururu keeps refusing, they use Minish Dust to shrink Jinta so he can go in. Ururu tells Jinta that she feels like a tease, and she thinks he doesn't respect her as much as Karin or other tough girls. Jinta tells her that she is his best friend, and he feels more comfortable around her than anyone else. Suddenly, the Nighlok, Threezore breaks into the room and sucks the memories from the other JP members. Ururu uses her Tiny Devil to destroy the Nighlok and save her friends. She grows herself back to normal as Jinta cheers for her success. When he asks to be changed back to normal, Ururu finds him cute in his small size. The girls proceed to play with the tiny Jinta. On the night of a meteor shower, Ururu wishes for a beautiful new year. The day after, Ururu declines Kodama's request to help break into Moonbase, afraid of being labeled a criminal. When Kodama gets Sleepwalker Yuzu in on her plan, she knocks Ururu out so she doesn't try and stop them. When Kodama later makes a speech on why she needs to launch the Shell 297, Ururu aids their team in stealing it from Moonbase. Later one day, when Sector JP goes to the beach, they are playing volleyball with Ururu and Jinta against Karin and Yuzu. When Karin goes to buy snacks, Yuzu brings up how she thought she saw Karin last night as a ghost, but she disappeared quickly. When they are walking downtown and Karin suddenly has to go, Ururu gets in her Tiny Devil, shrinks down, and follows Karin. She witnesses the leader become a ghost and fly into the forest. Ururu informs her teammates as they go to the forest. They are almost attacked by the Grim Repoe before Karin saves them - exposing herself in her ghost form. Karin explains that she is a Halfa, and how she got these powers. Ururu and co. seemingly accept Karin's decision to handle her night job on her own and not interfere. When Karin has to leave again, Ururu shrinks down and flies after her again. She follows Karin and Ember McLain to Hong Kong where Panda Bubba's hideout was. Sector JP breaks into the hideout to help Karin fight the villains overpowering her. Ururu fights Threezore, tricking the Nighlok into sucking the memory from his smart head and funny head, resulting in the dumb head becoming the "new boss." Hannibal Roy Bean makes his escape, then Yachiru (Karin's spirit friend) possesses Jinta and introduces herself. They later go to Karin's house to tell her dad about her Halfa identity. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Ururu helps her teammates fight the invading Pipo Monkeys. Her sector is later called to retrieve a Footbomb from New Jersey's NFL Stadium. Ururu battles a giant boy called Tua on the football field, and defeats him by lifting him up and pushing him against the electric barrier, using her tiny strength. Later, Ururu modifies her Tiny Devil so that it can grow to giant size. During the Battle of Enies Lobby, Ururu attempts to search for Marine the Raccoon inside the Tower of Justice, but fails to locate her, and she is called back to the battle outside. Ururu enhances the Grow function of her suit to become giant and rescue Sector GD from the drawbridge. Afterwards, she extends an arm across the chasm so the operatives can cross to the tower without using the drawbridge. Ururu is attacked by Doflamingo Jr. when Maddy and Sheila attempt to cross her. Ururu decides to shrink back to normal before her suit sustains too much damage. When Sector JP volunteers to visit GKND H.Q., they are attacked by the rogue GKND and Brotherhood of Evil. Ururu shrinks to infiltrate the base and goes super-small in order to disable the hangar's barrier, allowing her sector to enter. They are unfortunately apprehended by the GKND, in which Ururu's suit was taken by Vweeb, leaving her tiny. Jinta keeps Ururu in his hair during the time in which Yachiru rescues them, until Nebula uses spacebending to change Ururu back to normal. In On The Way, Ururu begins sparring with Jinta, using her small size to combat him. When the operatives visit the Flower Field, Jinta uses dandelions to make Ururu sneeze. Newborn Era In Sector MG, Sector JP watches Jinta fight in Heaven's Arena. When Jinta is asking Syaoran to be in his soccer team, Ururu and Meiling panic at the sight of a mouse (not knowing it is Philip Blakely). Jinta and Syaoran try to kill it and knock each other out. In The Horrorverse, Sector JP is poisoned by the Fear Toxin in their treehouse. Out of fear, Ururu shrinks herself to a microscopic size to hide from everyone. In Operation: MONARCH, Sector JP visit Planet Hyrule to investigate Mandy's new monarchy. Jinta and Ururu try to learn about Smaug, a dragon who works for the Boogey Pirates. Ururu shrinks and spies on Smaug talking with Sivam inside the former's lair. Unfortunately, Ururu is discovered due to Sivam's misfortune, which leads to her and Jinta fighting the dragon. Just as Ururu discovers Smaug's weak spot, Sivam ends the fight with a Ztar Storm, causing a still-shrunken Ururu to fall into the Great Rift. Ururu is knocked out, but her suit returns her to normal as a safety precaution. She is found by the Boogey Pirates and taken to be imprisoned in the Fireworks Factory. In Pirate Wars, Ururu is about to be rescued by Masaru of the Sky God Pirates, but he is challenged and battled by Kodama, who wins and proceeds to rescue Ururu herself. Later, they go to the Deep Dark Trench where Jinta is being held. They watch as Jinta battles Vicky and defeats her. The girls congratulate Jinta as Ururu offers to shrink and let him play with her to make him feel better. Following the Lunch Break, the team sails to the Animal Graveyard, where Ururu battles Cindy Cortix, Mandy's daughter. She shrinks to microsize to enter Cindy's tiny nose and infect her nostrils with the smell of corpses, weakening her focus. When Cindy summons the Great Leviathans, Ururu becomes giant to combat the beasts. She then grows even larger to fight the Tri-Leviathan, but is weakened by slower movements and Cindy's nightmares. Ururu has a vision of being tiny in a hallway and trying to catch up to Jinta, but this only strengthens her resolve as she topples the demon. She shrinks back down to deliver the final blows to Cindy and KO her. Weak of breath, Ururu is carried back to the ship, where Jinta praises her, but is repulsed by her smell. In the future, Ururu is married to Jinta and they have a daughter named Joto Hanakari. Original Ururu Ururu has a counterpart in the Original World, Karakura. She and Jinta work at the Urahara Shop. In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, MaKayla mistakes them as the Jinta and Ururu from Sector JP. When she mentions how Jinta fought in a Girls' Boxing Tournament, Ururu calls Jinta a pervert. When Jinta denies the claims and tells Ururu to brace herself against Kayla, Ururu says that she's too young for fanservice. Battles *Ururu vs. Panda Bubba's henchmen. *Sector JP vs. Youngblood Pirates. *Ururu vs. Threezore. *Ururu vs. Tua Tupola. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Invading GKND H.Q.. *Ururu vs. Jinta Hanakari (training). *Field Day! **Too Hot, Too Cold. *Ururu and Jinta vs. Smaug. *Ururu vs. Cindy Cortix. Appearance Ururu has been noted for being "smaller" than her teammates, with a slimmer body. Ururu has black hair with purplish-blue highlights, tied in two pigtails by pink braids. A long strand of hair goes down the front of her face, dividing into two strands before her nose. She has big purplish-blue eyes, and blush marks on her cheeks. She wears a white T-shirt, pink skirt with big white dots, and white sandals with red straps. Her Tiny Devil suit is red with black bat wings. It has a helmet with a green visor, and holes for her pigtails to stick out. The suit also has a black "K" on the chest. When she uses it, she becomes the size of a fly. At night, Ururu wears a yellow button-up pajama shirt and pants. When going swimming, she wears a white two-piece suit with pink polka dots. After the timeskip, Ururu undid her pigtails to let her hair hang long, and she wears a light-blue dress with yellow butterflies. She continues to be the shortest member of Sector JP. Personality “The truth is… sometimes I just want to hide and be alone. Whenever I get really embarrassed or upset… I’d like to be able to shrink down and let it blow over me. If I could just shrink and hide in a hole, no one could laugh at me, I wouldn’t get in anyone’s way, and no one would feel burdened by me.” -Ururu tells Jinta her inner feelings (src) Ururu speaks with a very soft and sheepish voice. She is confident in her own strength in her Tiny Devil suit, but she thinks she'd be bad at videogames. Her reasons for building the Tiny Devil are that she would like to shrink down and hide from everyone if she were sad or embarrassed. When she does so, she often hides in her dollhouse. Ururu cares about Jinta a lot and will support him in anything. In fact, she is in love with Jinta, as he inspired Ururu to get stronger. However, Ururu feels like a tease to Jinta, and she feels very small when comparing herself to him. After telling Jinta her inner feelings, she learned that both of them feel big and small on certain days. Ururu is accepting toward America's Assimilation Project, thinking it'd be fun to be multi-cultural. Ururu refers to all her female friends at "-chan" and Jinta as "-kun." However, she refers to Karin as "-san", likely because she is her leader and/or she's older. Abilities Ururu wields a missile launcher that she can carry with ease, despite its larger size. Ururu can fly around the air in her Tiny Devil suit, which also has claws for scratching. Ururu's suit can shrink down to the size of a fly, in which she can fly faster and attack with super strength. She is strong enough to carry a giant like Tua, and fast enough to pierce through people like a bullet. However, she only uses this fatal skill on non-mortal enemies like ghosts or demons. Ururu can even withstand attacks from giant enemies at her tiny size. Later, Ururu modifies her suit so that it can expand her to giant size, and she can also shrink below fly size. Ururu is talented with 4x4 technology, as she was able to design her own suit, she can fly a ship, and she helps Kodama make fireworks. Ururu is also able to put someone to sleep by massaging their shoulders from behind. Weaknesses In its first version, Ururu's suit is heavily damaged while shrunken, she (or whoever may be using it) will remain tiny until the shrink wears off. She would also lose her strength, so at such a small size, she is extremely vulnerable, and her voice would be too small to be heard by friends. Just as well, she isn't as strong without her suit. However, Ururu later improves her suit so that she will grow back to normal if too much stress is done. At her giant size, Ururu becomes an easier target, and she moves slower while giant. When she is shrunk below her fly size, she cannot communicate with her team. When she is inside a tight space (including a person's body), the suit will not let Ururu re-expand. Stories She's Appeared *Sector JP *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG (cameo) *Operation: MONARCH *Pirate Wars Trivia *Gamewizard likes to call Ururu a mix between Wendy Marvell and Sonya. **Her voice actress is Wendee Lee, a reference to both characters. *Ururu is the only member of Sector JP who doesn't have a "K" in her name. **She's also the only member with long hair, albeit in pigtails. *Her birthday is September 9. *Her blood type is B. *Ururu was 4 feet tall before the timeskip, and is 4'5" tall after the timeskip. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector JP Members Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Marksmen Category:2x4 Technology Officers Category:Asians